Soldier's Luck
by Ephemeral Stream
Summary: There's a new girl in town with an odd talent. Everybody is completely taken by this human, however there is something slightly dangerous about her. Against everything he has been taught, Jasper can't seem to stay away.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This is my first story on but it isn't my first online. Hopefully you guys will like it :)**

Edward and Bella sat unnoticed to the side as they watched their daughter and Rosalie with anxious expressions on their faces. Renesmee's little eyelashes fluttered with delight as Rosalie produced pendant after pendant, dangling the shiny baubles in front of her. Rosalie smiled, feeling her little niece press a hand to her neck as an image of a dazzling Renesmee covered in jewels dart into her mind. "You'd like that wouldn't you?" Her niece giggled.

Bella licked her lips. "Nessie's got an eye for jewelry." Glancing back at the amount Rosalie had bought her, she furrowed her eyebrows. Just how much did they cost? Beside her, Edward grinned. "Rose is teaching her well." His hands ran up and down her cool arms.

"When's Jake coming?"

Edward shrugged. "Seth said that they're in the middle of a meeting. But Jacob most likely ditched." He said with a smile. Bella raised her eyebrows. "Don't worry," he assured her, "he won't be far."

"Edward, Bella, Rose!" The three people shot up as Alice's figure came hurtling towards them. She stopped to stand still just inches away from Rosalie, a wide pearly smile growing on her face. "Guess what?"

Edward cocked his head to the side, "When are they coming?"

"Edward," she shot him a look of annoyance before dismissing him and turning to Bella. "Don't take away _all _of my fun. Tanya's coming with her family." Her onyx eyes shifted slightly out of focus then snapped back. "But they've got three more as well. I don't recognise them."

Renesmee jumped to her feet. "Guests?" The adults all looked towards her, smiles adorning their faces. "Yes Nessie and guess what else?" Edward rolled his eyes at his sister's enthusiasm. Renesmee's eyes shined as she zeroed in on Alice. "Human!"

Alice ignored the sharp stares of her family and walked to her niece, picking her up. "Correct my sweet! They'll be over soon so go and pack up your toys." The young girl ran off, darting from here to there as her arms quickly gathered up her belongings.

"Human?" Rosalie asked, her dark brown eyes widening ever so slightly. "Yes," Alice walked back to them, "so I suggest you go for a quick hunt." The beautiful vampire pushed her lips out and narrowed her eyes ever so slightly before leaving without protest.

Alice peeked at Bella and Edward from the corner of her eyes. "There's not much time; they're approaching very fast so you better get Carlisle, Esme, Em and Jazz."

But they saw through her act.

"You're just trying to distract us," Bella accused, "What's going on? Usually you tell us days ahead if someone's coming." Alice shrugged her thin little shoulders and her lip curled wryly, "It was a spur of the moment decision?" They knew too well that it wasn't.

"Alice-"

Edward caught the glance Alice shot at him and rolled his eyes. "Bella, come, we might as well change Nessie into something that doesn't smell too much like dog." To that, Bella had no argument. Jacob had dropped in earlier that day and it annoyed them to no end that the large house now smelt of him.

"Oh, fine. But you're up to something." Bella stuck a finger in Alice's face before the two disappeared.

"Carlisle! Jazz, Em, Esme!" Alice darted to the door, opening it and welcoming in the fresh breeze. "They're almost here." She added in an undertone.

"What is this human business I'm hearing?" Emmett was at her side in a moment. "The Denali coven has a surprise for us!" Alice gushed, "I _love _surprises!"

Jasper was suddenly at the next window, staring pensively out into the bushes for any sign of their guests. His lips moved the tiniest bit, but they all heard him clearly, "The only person who can be surprised in this house is Edward since he's incapable of reading Bella," he turned to Alice with an amused expression, "but we all know her _irresistible enthusiasm _when it comes to surprises." A low objection came from Bella, a few rooms away from them.

Carlisle and Esme walked slowly down the stairs, hand in hand. Esme had a radiant smile on her heart-shaped face. "This is wonderful news, we haven't seen them in months."

"Quick, quick, quick! They're here." Alice ushered her foster parents to the space nearest to the door and went darting back for Edward and his family. She opened the door to see her niece slipping on a bright yellow sundress and her parents lounging on the seat in her room, "Hurry! Renesmee, come on!"

Nessie's head shot up at Alice. Her aunt only ever called her by her full name when something was serious. She turned quickly to her parents and scurried to the entrance of the house when Edward gave her a quick nod.

Without another look at the couple Alice bounded right after her, leaving them at a loss.

"Tanya, how wonderful it is to see you!" Esme held the blonde's slender hands tightly before dropping them. "Eleazar, Carmen, you're looking well and-oh! Garrett, I had forgotten you were there, you're so quiet!" The male vampire chuckled lowly and greeted Esme.

The Cullen family stood together, the only person that was very forwards with her greeting were Esme, Alice and Carlisle. The others were expecting something else.

Eleazar held his hands out and spoke in his gravelly tone. "Carlisle, friends, my family and I are terribly sorry for bothering you at such a peaceful time." He gestured to Carmen, "But we have brought three _very_ special people."

All eyes went to the front door, where three people, two males and a female were standing cautiously.

The woman was evidently human; her lightly sun-kissed skin standing out from the alabaster of the male beside her. The males were tall against her medium-short stature, their light gold eyes sweeping the scene before them. The one next to the female had snow-white skin and was incredibly svelte, almost elegant for a man, the other had skin like milk chocolate and a build that could rival Emmett's.

"This is Tari." The dark skinned nodded, his face stoic. "This is Samuel and Scarlett." Warily, the girl lifted her eyes and locked them with the others. Her hand twitched in a small wave. Samuel actually cracked a smile.

Alice, ever the bubbly girl she was, flounced up to the guests. "Hello, I'm Alice Cullen." She noted how Samuel ran his eyes slowly up and down her.

"This is my family. There's Edward and Bella and their daughter Renesmee." She nodded to her niece and smiled when the little girl bounded up to the strangers and did a cute little curtsey. "Hi." Even Tari had to smile.

She turned around a little bit more. "That's Esme and Carlisle, and Jasper… and Emmett." Emmett puffed up his chest, evidently sizing up Tari. "We're one down," she beamed sweetly, "but Rosalie will be home soon."

"Come in, come in. We have much to catch up on." Esme ushered the Denali family and guests in, careful not to move too fast.

Eleazar stood back and watched as everyone mingled. Edward came and stood next to him. "Is there something on your mind Eleazar?"

The older one gave him a mirthful look. "I'm sure you would already know Edward, do you not?" Edward replied with a subdued laugh. "Carlisle will be in his office if you need to speak to him alone." He said knowingly.

Carmen came up to Edward, Renesmee in her arms. "Your child is truly beautiful, and a wonder too." Edward proudly nodded, "She is. Bella and I are coping better with her rapid growth now." His eyes trailed Eleazar as the elder moved away.

"Esme! We must see some photos." Carmen announced, passing Renesmee to Edward. "I'll get them." Carlisle shared a look with Edward. He was already well aware of Eleazar's hidden agenda.

Eleazar watched as Carlisle made his way upstairs and then looked at Edward. Simultaneously they made their way to where Carlisle was before and followed him up the stairs.

"Eleazar."

"Carlisle." He returned with a smile.

"What is this about my friend?"

Eleazar took a seat. He stared at Edward and Carlisle for a good time before answering. "What do you think of my three guests?"

Carlisle nodded. "I thought you might ask that. The human, her name is Scarlett?" Eleazar nodded. "I just thought that it was strange that you would bring her to us. Is she not aware of what we are?

"She is not a stupid girl, I will give you that. She suspects, but she does not know." Eleazar confirmed. "What about Tari and Samuel?"

"Ah yes." Carlisle sat down. "I have never seen you travel around with a dark skinned man before. Is he with you?"

Chuckling, Eleazar shook his head. "About three months after the visit from the Volturi, Zafrina came to us with Tari. He was… not very pleased with their natural carnivorous way of life and since you were preoccupied with Renesmee, she left him with us."

Carlisle sat forward, interested. "Really now? How has he been coping?"

"Strangely well. With his perseverance he reminds me oddly of you yourself Carlisle. Samuel is older than Tari, only by a few years though. He comes from one of the smaller Irish covens." He hesitated. "What I really wanted to discuss though was Scarlett. Does she seem slightly, odd to you?"

Carlisle was taken aback. "I never really… Edward?" He looked to his son for help.

"I haven't spoken to her enough to see anything, but I did notice other things about Samuel."

Eleazar cocked an eyebrow.

"He assesses. Non-stop. When Alice was introducing us I watched him. He was constantly running his eyes over us one by one and then storing information about us without even speaking." Edward spoke quietly. "I heard every word he was thinking. Oddly, every fact he was filing away was correct, or very close to it."

Eleazar nodded, impressed. "That's right Edward. Samuel's a… gatherer of sorts. His talent lies in the area of information. He also is the same as me; he can identify talents in both vampires and humans, though, I admit, his talent is still growing. Tari is a tracker," Edward's eyes narrowed the tiniest fraction, "and has brilliant intuition."

"My main concern however," he went on, "is Scarlett. Both Samuel and I have sensed it, however I cannot identify what it is."

Carlisle and Edward shared collective grunts of surprise. "And that is?"

"Scarlett is highly emotional. At first you know, Samuel thought it was just her being a normal teenager, however, both he and Tari noticed something strange about the girl." Eleazar looked thoughtful.

"They brought her home a few months after they were stable. Tari told us to watch her and we did."

"Was there anything odd?" Carlisle asked eagerly.

"Highly." Eleazar mused. "The moment I saw her I knew she had something special within her."

"Tari told us to watch, and we did. Samuel said something and got her upset, and when she was at the height of her anger, something completely peculiar happened!" His eyes widened at the memory.

He fell silent, leaving Carlisle and Edward hanging, then picked up again.

"I sense talents. It's like a constant buzz at the back of my mind, at the tip of my finger and toes. But as Samuel and Tari began to provoke her more and more, she just erupted, told them to shut up, and then the tingling just stopped."

He gauged their reactions. Edward's mouth fell slack and Carlisle tensed. "That's not possible. You can shield, like Bella, but to turn off someone's powers?"

Eleazar cut in. "She didn't turn it off, so to say, but more like she incapacitated us for a moment that was beyond her control. But who knows," he added in an undertone, "if Samuel decides to turn her, maybe she really will be able to control it."

Carlisle looked doubtful. "Eleazar, what if you were just imagining it?"

"But he wasn't."

They all looked to the door.

Tari shifted, uncomfortable with the sudden attention and remained at the entry. He ignored Carlisle's urges for him to come in.

"I am a tracker. It is my talent."

It was slightly difficult to decipher what he was saying. Edward's mouth turned up in a slight smile; Zafrina had the exact same lilt to her words and when they had first met her it had been near impossible to talk to her.

"For practice I track Eleazar's family sometimes." He nodded towards Eleazar. "It is like I have strings attached to the person I track. The more people I track, the more strings I have. Every movement they make is like a tug on the string."

"When Scarlett got too distressed, it was as if the strings were loosening. I could not feel the movements of the people I had been tracking," he shook his head, obviously perplexed, "and then, that day, it was like someone had ripped them off me."

Tari frowned. Just remembering the feeling of being completely… _normal _disturbed him.

"That… that's incalculable power." Edward muttered, crossing his arms.

Once more, Eleazar shrugged. "It happens when she is the most anxious. It happens for the _entirety _her temper. We are totally incapable." He admitted.

"I'd like to see this power of hers in action. You say it happens during extreme emotion. Without upsetting her, could we somehow make her happy?"

As Carlisle spoke, a sudden melody reached their ears. Edward's eyes widened. "It's the violin. The violin we bought for Rosalie." He turned to Eleazar. "Is that her?" The elder nodded.

"Is she good?"

Tari grunted. "The best."

"Carlisle this is perfect!"

There were questionable stares on the other people's faces. Edward laughed in pure astonishment. "Music conveys emotion. If she really is as good as Tari says, we'll get to see this talent of hers in motion."

His words made Tari frown. "But I do not know if it will work. She has never played for us before. She plays for humans. Lots of them too."

The gears in Edward's mind never stopped clicking though. "Exactly. It's a human crowd; they are not vampires. What could possibly happen?"

His words seemed to stir something in Carlisle who shot to his feet. "Let's go." He said.

They reached the main hall just as Scarlett was putting down the beautiful violin. "… Nothing I have ever played," she was saying, "it's beautiful. Is this yours?"

Rosalie was beside her, proudly sitting down at the piano bench. "Esme and Edward bought it for me, hoping I would learn it," she absentmindedly ran her cold fingers down the ivory of the piano, "but obviously, I chose the piano instead."

"It's a Guarneri." Edward offered. Scarlett's eyebrows shot up and almost everyone could hear her heart rate increase. Out of the corner of his eye Edward saw Carlisle twitch.

"Are you serious?" she looked down at the instrument in awe. "But this… that's amazing! It's got such a pretty tone." Her expression was wistful.

_Play it innocent Edward, _he said to himself. "Would you like to play for us all once more?" he grinned coyly, "It's been years since we've heard it being played."

As if in a trance, Scarlett nodded. He watched as she ran a finger down the side of the violin, admiring the amber polish.

"What will you be playing?"

She looked up. "Maybe a little bit of the Beethoven Romance?"

Edward beamed, showing all of his teeth. "Beethoven's Romance? Perfect." He meant what he said. Romantic music was intense, and it was just what he needed.

"Rose, I'm sure we have the music here. Would you mind getting it?"

"Sure…" His sister shot him a suspicious look before walking off, hips swaying.

"Do you need-"

"Oh no," Scarlett interrupted, "I've memorized it."

"Like a true musician." She blushed at his words and avoided his eyes.

Minutes after Rosalie had successfully located the piano accompaniment to the piece, the two families had made themselves comfortable amongst the scattered pieces of furniture.

Scarlett swallowed.

She looked around at the people. It was like playing for a group of A list celebrities in the midst of a photoshoot. Samuel gave her a small, encouraging nod.

"This is Beethoven's Romance in F major." Her voice was so quiet she doubted they heard her, but the looks of reassurance from her friends said otherwise.

Her heart was racing. Her palms were sweating and adrenaline pumped through her veins. This was a feeling she loved. She craved this emotion. It was why she chose to become a professional violinist. She loved the attention and the rush it gave her.

"Contact, weight and play." She muttered to herself.

Sharing a nod with Rosalie, she lifted the instrument under her chin and tightened the bow. Taking a small breath, she started.

No thoughts ran through her mind. She wasn't counting beats, she wasn't focusing on her fingers, nothing.

At a certain point in the piece her mouth turned up and her nostrils flared. This was it - this was the climax. This was her favourite part of her favourite piece, and she nailed the heartwrenching notes perfectly. She could feel her face scrunch up at the intensity, and little beads of sweat appeared at her hairline.

There was a familiar, cool silence as she held her violin in the air, the last note resonating through the room.

Scarlett swallowed again. She pulled the violin out from under her chin and turned to the audience. Waiting for Rosalie, the two took their bow.

There was a graceful smile on her face, but it wavered as she looked up. She caught the eyes of Edward; his cool exterior polite but distant, and then glanced at the two girls next to him.

She felt her blood run cold at their expressions. His wife Bella was looking at her with shock, while the other girl Alice looked even paler than she already was. A surge of horror ran through her body. Did she not play as well as she thought she had?

Scarlett's eyes found Samuel's and Tari's. Their expressions were natural and warm and it relaxed her a little, but she couldn't help but feel the prickling at her neck from the expressions of the girls before.

A small whimper caught her attention. Renesmee, the sweet baby was cowering by her mother's side, a hand pressed forcefully on the woman's leg. She darted another glance at the Cullen family, completely confused. The big one, Emmett, was clapping softly, but the man with crimped gold hair staring at her with blank fear. Her features froze in shock. What in the world was going on?

"I think that's enough now." Carmen smiled at her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Nothing but the plot is mine.**

**AN: Unedited. Sorry for mistakes. Tell me if you like it!**

Scarlett looked around herself with polite bewilderment. There was a small smile on her lips but her mind was reeling. All the beautiful people around her made her head hurt. Samuel and Tari had wandered off with a majority of the Cullen and Denali family, eager to talk to their hosts and they had left her here with only Bella and Alice, but that was enough.

"So what are you studying?" She looked over at Bella, who sat a few metres away from her, stroking her beautiful child's shining ringlets with a thick brush.

"Music as a major and biomedicine as a back up. Hopefully I won't need it though," she picked up her cup of tea and sipped it, "I plan to be a professional musician."

"That's nice…" Alice murmured mildly, walking towards her and then sitting down. "Are you staying in Forks?" Scarlett nodded and picked up a biscuit. "Yes. Hopefully for a few months: a teacher of mine recommended a friend of hers that I'll be playing to in the next few days, so yeah, if all goes well, I'll be learning a little from her."

Her eyes drifted down to her hands and she played with her fingers, brushing crumbs off of them and trying desperately to ignore the silence.

Bella smiled as she combed her daughter's hair. Scarlett seemed like such a sweet person, and reminded Bella of herself with her quiet, serious demeanour and quite evident discomfort with small talk. _I'd better put her out of her misery, _she thought, and set the brush down on to the table.

"Scarlett," the girl looked up, "I studied at the local high school for a few years and I know the town quite well." Bella hesitated before going on, "Would you like it if I showed you around?"

Scarlett was quiet for a moment. On one hand, she really didn't want to explore with someone else because from her experience "newbie tour guides" were always chattering about everything, but on the other hand Bella gave her a really comfortable vibe.

She waited a little before answering, her eyes shooting nervously at Renesmee. "Wouldn't I be imposing myself on your family? You're obviously very busy with your daughter as well." At this, Renesmee turned to her and shot Scarlett the gentlest smile possible, as if she were saying, "No, that wouldn't be a problem." Bella laughed gaily and shook her head. "Oh no. Edward would be more than happy to have her to himself for a whole day, and besides, if you get bored of Forks I can always show you around Port Angeles too; I've become quite well acquainted with both places during my time here."

Well, if she put it like that, Scarlett had no choice but to say yes. "I'm not the most enthusiastic of tourists …" she said uneasily. Bella grinned, "No, no it's fine! Trust me, I'd very much rather spend a day in a book shop than go shopping."

At those words, Alice let out a high-pitched 'humph' which made Scarlett chuckle. "If you're wondering just why she's so well dressed it's all my doing."

Before the chatter could lapse into an idle silence again, a few figures walked down the stairs and Scarlett looked up, immensely relieved when she saw Samuel and Tari leading the group.

"Come on, Scar, we gotta go and get a look at your house." Samuel offered her his hand, and she, completely used to the feeling of holding his ice-cold fingers, complied and grabbed on tightly. She didn't notice the surprise in Alice and Bella's faces. "Well," she glanced at the striking women before her, "I guess I'll be seeing you around." Bella smiled warmly at her. "Call me when you have time and I'll take you round."

Scarlett nodded once and inched unconsciously closer to Samuel. Tari took this opportunity to interrupt the chatting elders and the rest of the Cullen family.

"Dr. Cullen and family, it was a pleasure meeting you, but we'll unfortunately be making our way out now, seeing as Scarlett here," the said girl blushed profusely at the golden stares turned her way, "needs to go and see her new home. I hope we meet again." The heavy implications in Tari's voice made her ears prick a bit, but she suddenly relaxed, enough to send a wide beam at the people before her.

"Thank you." She said one last time before Alice walked to the door and let them out.

Every single person inside the house was silent as they waited for the three pairs of footsteps to recede before Alice suddenly jerked in her seat.

"They're going to tell her! They're going to tell her about us!" Alice gasped, her eyes shooting to Eleazar.

The elder nodded and held Carmen's hand. "Yes, dear Alice. Don't worry; we discussed it briefly with Samuel and Tari before they left. They decided it was better this way; she was close to the truth anyway." His eyes shined with youthful amusement.

"No!" Alice roared, and everyone stared at her in shock. Nessie covered her ears and cowered into her mother's side, only relaxing a bit when her father appeared before her and put his arms around them both.

"You don't understand!" She wailed, her eyes frantic as she darted about the room. "Edward!" She yelled, beseeching him to comprehend her thoughts.

He did, and he grumbled lowly at his discovery. "She's not going to take it well Eleazar." His eyes glazed over as he and Alice pried further into the future. When they both regained their senses Edward pursed his lips with concern.

"Not well at all." His head snapped up, "Jasper, Eleazar, Carlisle and Esme, Carmen, get your coats, we need to be there."

"God it's cold here. You'd think we were in England and not America." Scarlett frowned and rubbed her gloved hands up and down her arms.

Samuel kissed the top of her head. "Ireland is so much colder than this. This is nothing!" He exclaimed, before adding, "You'd better thank your lucky stars that you're in a small town, I'd rather you walk in the cold, knowing your driving skills."

Scarlett mock gasped and hit her friend with her nice, solid thump. "I'll have you know that my driving skills are superb. It's not my fault trees keep running into me." Both men laughed loudly at that.

However, Samuel was actually very right and Scarlett was thanking her stars that her house was only a few hundred metres away from the Cullen mansion, or else her face would have probably frozen into an ice block.

"Hey you guys," two pairs of honey coloured eyes turned towards her, "did the Cullen's not like my music or something?" Scarlett trailed off unsurely, "I thought I played well, I mean, it was a Guarneri violin, if anything I should've played even better than I usually do. Where did they even get a Guarneri anyway?" she added as an afterthought.

Samuel gave Tari a meaningful look before putting on a fake cheerfulness to his voice. "What? How could they not like it?"

She frowned. "I don't know…" Her long light brown curls bounced against her chest. "They seemed a little… shocked. And like, in the most unpleasant way I've ever experienced. I swear I didn't play that badly, I mean, how could I have? Surely I didn't play _that _differently to what I heard."

A large hand landed on her shoulder and she looked into the calming eyes of Tari. "You played wonderfully," he purred, "I certainly didn't notice anything out of the ordinary. Did you Samuel?"

They looked to Samuel but he was preoccupied with the house directions. "This is it right?" It was only then that Scarlett realised they had arrived at a small, adorable looking Victorian house, complete with the white picket fence and elegant white shades. "Oh…" She breathed, "It's like a dream."

Scarlett pushed open the small gate and wandered into the yard, stopping only to take the key from her pocket and unlock the door.

The strong odour of wood and varnish met her nose as she quietly slipped inside the warm interior, her inside warming up at the sight of the adorable little cottage house. "I feel like there should be three bears living her, with porridge on the table." She turned to her friends and teased, "Is my hair blonde yet?"

Tari grinned good-naturedly and ran a hand up and down the dining table. "The movers sure got all your stuff in here quick." Scarlett grinned like a child, moving around the rooms to locate her piano. When she found it, she sat on the stool and wiped at it before lifting the keys up and having an experimental tinkle. "Oh, ew." She frowned. "It doesn't like cold weather that's for sure… I'll have to get it retuned."

Quickly distracted, Scarlett got up and walked to the living room, crying out with glee at the sight of her boxes. "Time to unpack!" she declared.

Samuel shared a quick look with Tari. He nodded once. They made their way to the living room also, their gait wide and with purpose.

"Scarlett…" she shot up, her back cracking softly at the movement. Knowing Tari and Samuel for as long as she had, she knew that when Tari spoke like that shit was going down.

"Yeah?"

"We have something to tell you, why don't you sit down."

Scarlett grinned, but it wavered. "Are you two gay? I mean I'd totally understand cause both of you are hot…" Samuel cracked a grin but Tari just grimly shook his head. "It's a bit more serious than that."

"It's about the Cullen family, isn't it?" Scarlett whispered.

There was a beat of silence. "Sort of."

Scarlett watched as her two male friends sat opposite her, each giving the most intense stares she had seen in a long time. "Scar… do you know why our eyes are this colour?"

"Contacts." She said, albeit a little dully.

Tari nodded. "And do you believe that?"

"… No." Scarlett's voice edged towards a hint of alarm. She was getting really unnerved with the situation.

Samuel kept the interrogation going. "How long have you known us?"

"Well Samuel… for a couple of years and Tari for a few months."

Once more, Tari spoke. "And have you noticed anything about us? Anything different?"

_Yes! _Scarlett wanted to scream. Of course she had! What kind of friend or human for that fact if she hadn't noticed that her friends were extremely odd?

"No." It was unconvincing even to her ears.

"Scarlett." Samuel growled, his voice slipping a few decibels.

At this point Scarlett began to sweat. She knew something big was going to happen and at this point terror was building up in her fast. To be quite honest, she didn't want to know what was different about her friends if they were going to be so damn intimidating about it.

The boys could hear her heart rate increasing and Samuel clenched his hand in a fist. Scarlett was very close to both his and Tari's hearts and he would have loved to break it to her in a softer way, but really, what other way was there?

He also knew by experience just how emotional Scarlett was and so he and Tari had prepared earlier to experience the sudden cut off from their talents. Admittedly, he was quite frightened by the feeling of loss, but it was necessary.

"Alright, since you're not going to say it, I'll do it for you." He firmly crossed his arms, as if preparing for the barrage of emotions he knew was almost certain to come their way.

"I haven't aged in the last three years Scar, nor will I ever." Samuel tried to ignore the way blood completely drained from her face and the way her eyes watered just a bit. He was scaring the wits out of her, but he had to get this out.

"Tari and I don't eat food. We always skip out on lunch and dinner and no, it's not just a way to avoid people."

Tari held out his hands to Scarlett. "Our skin is ice cold. You've felt it, I know you have. You've even asked us about it before." Scarlett looked away, her eyebrows furrowing with fear.

"S-so?" She finally squeaked, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Tari looked at Samuel and stood up. "I guess I'll have to show you."

Very slowly, making sure Scarlett was looking at him, he walked to the other end of the room before coming to a standstill. "I'm here Scarlett." Before she could ask him what he was doing, she realised he actually wasn't there anymore, and a cold wash of rippling dread ran through her as she slowly moved her head and let out a cry of anguish. Tari was once more sitting before her, her legs crossed.

At this point Scarlett didn't know what else to do but cry. Big, fat tears welled up and out of her eyes and she sobbed, her chest shaking. "Why are you doing this? Why are you doing this to me? I've learnt to ignore the coldness, I've learnt to get used to the eyes. What is this?"

Samuel moved slowly, aware that her nerves were fried, and knelt before her to take her hand. "Scarlett," he pushed on, "we are vampires."

She stopped. Samuel and Tari stiffened and winced when instead of her tears, huge shuddering breaths took their place. "Oh my god. Oh my god. What is going on? What the _fuck _is going on?" After a few seconds of this Scarlett was extremely light headed and swayed in her seat. Samuel made a move to catch her and she yelled, using her foot to lightly push him away. "Don't touch me!" She cried, her eyes wide and red. "_Don't you touch me!"_

Samuel took his place back in his chair, and sharing Tari's sadness, the two watched as their friend blubbered in her seat, holding her head. But still, he kept pushing. "Tanya is a vampire. Carmen and Eleazar are vampires. Kate and Garrett are vampires. The whole Cullen family is made of vampires." He stopped to whisper, "Even their daughter is vampire."

When it was clear that Scarlett was really beginning to hyperventilate, Samuel once more shot up to help her before both he and Tari flinched and hissed. Their talents had been cut off.

"Ahh… there it is." Both males looked to their right, falling into protective crouches before straightening when they realised it was Eleazar and some members of the Cullen family. Carmen looked at them with worry and immense sadness in her eyes.

"Is the young one all right?" Eleazar spoke quickly and gravely, looking behind the well-built Tari to Scarlett's quaking figure.

Carlisle moved to her, but Tari moved in front of him, clearly unsure about letting him close to her. "It's alright." Eleazar gave him a small smile, "Carlisle is a doctor."

At that, Tari moved just enough for Carlisle to slip past him and kneel in front of the terrified human. "Scarlett? Scarlett?" She was completely unresponsive, choosing only to scream louder and breath more erratically. "Edward." Carlisle commanded, ignoring his patients' flinch as his son appeared instantaneously at his side. "Go home and get her something sweet. I need her to stop hyperventilating and then she must recover from her shock."

Edward nodded once before dashing out the door again, letting it close with a click.

"Jasper." Carlisle summoned his other son. "Can you calm her down or is your talent gone too?"

Jasper frowned. He closed his eyes and tried to feel around in his mind for his talent. "It's there… but barely."

Carlisle nodded. "That's enough. Try to get her to calm herself down. Samuel, what's her last name?"

"Winter."

"Thank you." As he spoke, he lifted Scarlett off the seat and placed her on the floor, unfurling her stiff hands and looking her in the eye.

"Miss Scarlett, I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen. Please, if you can, do try to stop yourself from overworking your lungs." Seeing as she was too far gone, Carlisle turned to face Jasper. "Please, son, hurry."

Jasper gritted his teeth, his eyes clenched closed. "I'm trying Carlisle, I really am." If he were human, he'd be drenched in sweat all over. A few more tense moments passed before he shook his head in resignation and stood up. "I can't. She's completely shut me off."

Scarlett jolted on the floor. Her eyes blurred with tears and from the lack of blood to her head and she heard a terrible wheezing noise that she knew was her but couldn't stop. Her mind was reeling. She was absolutely terrified, _absolutely terrified. _Here she was, surrounded by eight vampires, two she had known for ages and the rest only briefly, and completely incapacitated on the floor.

Very slowly, _very, very very _slowly, her breathing came to a standstill and she regained her senses. Her heart was still beating erratically in her chest and she had the worst headache, but by after all of that was quashed by the emotional strain she felt. Suddenly, she was bone tired, as if she had been running four hours on end from some kind of nightmare, _vampires of course, _she though cynically at the back of her mind.

"Scarlett?" Her head was like a dead weight on her shoulders but she managed to look up at the person speaking anyway. It wasn't the doctor. This woman's golden eyes reflected sympathy and heartbreak. "I'm Esme, sweet heart you've had a bit of a shock. You're alright, we'll take care of you."

Before Scarlett could register what the stunning woman had said, another figure appeared from nowhere in front of her, and she looked into the cool, honey eyes of Edward and everything seemed to sink into her head.

_Vampires._

She promptly passed out.


End file.
